A SERIES OF DEMONIC POSSESSIONS PART TWO
by April-d-fun
Summary: The same demon that had tried to get Karen killed comes back for revenge on the woman that got away. Karen is hoping that with the help of Sam and Dean they might rid her of the demon once and for all.


I do not take responsibility for the creation of the Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, and Crowley characters used in a series of six short stories and a few ideas based on the TV show Supernatural. The creation of the five characters mentioned above goes soulfully to EricKripke and am simply using them as reference based on what I've seen on the show. The other characters Nancy, the female angel, the female angel's male bodyguards, Max, Karen, both Karen's biological parents Marcus and Catherine, adoptive parents, and other more minor various characters are of my own creation. If such names Nancy, Max, Karen, Marcus, and/or Catherine have been used either in the show or another person it is purely coincidental and are completely different characters.

**THE SECOND OF SIX FICTIONAL SHORT STORIES BASED ON A COMBINATION OF MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THOSE CREATED BY ERIC KRIPKE**

**A SERIES OF DEMONIC POSSESSIONS or YOU BLOOD THIRSTY DEMON YOU**

**PART TWO**

**BY APRIL DAWN FUNDERBURG**

**Note**: When I wrote all this it was before I saw the finale episode of season six where Castiel becomes God.

Friday 10:30 pm

An adult brunette woman in a red dress sits in a bar at the long counter next to a handsomely dressed man having a flirty conversation with a drink in their hands. After half an hour of flirty conversation the brunette asks the man if he would like to escape the bar and head back over to her place. The man happily agrees and the two step down off their stools and walk out the front door together with black purse strapped over her shoulder. They head across the parking lot stepping up to the man's car that he unlocks and opens the passenger's side door for her. He then closes the door after she gets herself inside and goes around to the driver's side to climb in himself. The brunette's apartment is the destination decided upon where he parks the car in an empty space, turns off the engine, and comes around to let the woman out. They walk together up to her apartment room's front door where she unlocks and opens it stepping inside first followed by the man closing the door shut behind him.

Brunette- "What do you say we have some real fun?" she asks looking back at the man.

Man- "Why not?" he says with a smile.

The brunette smile back and goes over to pull out one of four chairs neatly scooted underneath a small table in the kitchen near by telling the man to have a seat. The man obliges with a smile and rests his arms on the armrests of it. She then sets her purse on the table to open and pull out a large handkerchief from within. Once the blindfold is secured over his eyes she reaches inside her purse to pull out a long peace of rope and a dagger. She then uses the dagger to cut the rope in half setting the weapon down on the table afterward. Using the ropes the brunette ties both the man's hands, starting with the left, to the armrests of the chair by his wrists. With the man tied down she goes over to one of the cupboards above the kitchen sink and takes out a mug the bound man having no clue just how dangerous the game is about to become. Grabbing the dagger from off the table the brunette makes a quick deep cut on the man's lower arm causing him to clench his teeth in pain.

Man- "What are you doing?" he asks starting to get panicky.

Brunette- "Relax," she tells him placing the mug underneath his bleeding arm. "It's just a game," she concludes removing the mug once she feels it is full enough.

After setting the bloodied blade on the table the woman gets down on the floor and proceeds to quickly draw a symbol with the blood in the mug she sets down next to her. When she is finished the brunette sits back on her knees and closes her eyes beginning to chant in a language the man had never heard before. When the chant ends the brunette opens her black eyes revealing the demon that had been inside her the whole time and gets up to take the blindfold off the man sitting in the chair with his head bowed. She then proceeds to cut his hands free using the bloodied dagger she grabs off the table as he starts to lift his head. After cutting the last piece of rope around his left hand the man opens his now black eyes hearing a dog starting to bark in the background.

Brunette- "Welcome back," she says to the demon possessed man.

Demon- "It's good to be back," he responds staring straight ahead at an invisible someone staring back. "Well hello there Karen."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Friday 10:20 pm

Karen sits straight up in bed in her work outfit with Max down on the floor now whimpering up at her. She had returned to her home the night before with her dog and now climbs out of bed to start packing. She had worked a long shift at the diner and came home to feed Max and make her self something to eat. Having eaten Karen had gone to lie down on her bed after setting her badge down on the nightstand planning on just taking a little nap but ended up falling asleep. With the demon apparently back she quickly packs and slips on her black tennis shoes packed bag in hand then rushes into the kitchen with Max following alongside. Setting the bag down Karen grabs her purse sitting on the kitchen table next to her keys and cell phone and straps it over her shoulder. She then snatches up her keys in one hand and the cell phone and packed bag in the other. Both Max and Karen race out the front door she closes behind her without bothering to lock it and heads straight over to her car parked in the driveway. She unlocks the driver's side door and lets Max who goes over to the passenger's seat inside first. She then opens the back seat car door next to the driver's side and throws her bag and purse inside closing it shut afterward. Climbing into the driver's seat Karen looks behind her as she backs up. Karen uses her cell phone as soon as she's on the road to call her adoptive parents that had raised her since she was a baby first. The wife answers on the fourth ring.

Wife- "Hello?"

Karen- "Hi mom. Sorry to call you guys so late, but I need a favor."

Wife- "Is everything okay?" she asks on the other line.

Karen- "Everything's fine," she lies. "I just need someone to look after Max for a while until I can get things sorted out."

Wife- "What's going on?"

Karen- "Nothing serious," she lies. "Can you and dad just look after Max for me?"

Wife- "Sure."

Karen- "I'm on my way over there now."

Wife- "We'll see you when you get here then."

Karen- "See you guys when I get there," she says hanging up afterward.

The Wednesday Karen's body had been taken over by the demon she just saw in her dream Nancy had made her skip work the next morning telling her she would let the boss know. Dean and Sam had apparently come by the diner for a bit before they took off hoping to see Karen there. Since she wasn't there Dean had given both his and Sam's cell phone numbers along with the fake names written down on a piece of paper to Nancy to give to Karen. She had already programmed their numbers with their real names into her cell phone and uses it to call Sam first. The phone rings on the other line, but ends up going to voice mail. Hanging up she tries Dean's number next, but it's the same thing. The brothers would have answered their phone had they not been busy trying not to get killed by a couple of ghosts they were attempting to destroy at the moment. Hanging up Karen decides to forget about it for now setting the phone down in the shallow tray below and just concentrate on getting over to her parent's place. As soon as she arrives at her parent's two story home Karen parks the car next to the curb in front of it and gets out stepping aside to let Max out. She closes the car door after her dog and approaches the front door of the house as the wife starts to open it. The wife, in a thick cotton robe, steps aside to let Karen and Max inside the house closing the door shut behind them. The husband, in a thick cotton robe and casual pants underneath, stands just inside as his wife comes over to stand next to him.

Karen- "I can't stay too long, but I really appreciate you guys looking after Max for me," she tells her parents facing her.

Wife- "Don't mention it."

Husband- "Is everything alright?" her concerned father asks.

Karen- "Everything's fine really," she lies giving her mom then dad an appreciative hug.

Breaking away Karen looks down at Max having taken a seat next to her.

Karen- "Stay here Max," she tells him giving the dog a pat on the top of his head.

Getting back in her car Karen begins to drive away with no particular destination in mind not exactly sure of what she's doing or where she's going. Her cell phone suddenly going off makes Karen jump a little. Pulling over to the side of the road she parks the car and turns off the engine looking down at the phone to see that it's the older brother calling.

Karen- "Dean?"

Dean- "Is everything okay?" he asks as the brothers begin to make their way back to their own vehicle.

Karen- "Not really."

Dean- "What's wrong?" he asks as he and his brother come to a stop next to the black car.

Karen- "I think it's back."

Dean- "What's back?"

Karen- "The demon. The same one that had possessed me two days ago."

Dean- "Where are you?"

Karen looks up through the front windshield at the street sign giving him the cross streets of the roadshe is on.

Dean- "Hold on a second."

Karen keeps the phone to her ear despite it falling silent. Dean has his hand over the speaker and calls out a particular angel's name the man himself popping in seconds after.

Castiel- "You called?"

Dean- "I need you to get a friend and take her back to the hotel room we're staying at," he requests telling the angel where to find her along with the address and room number of the hotel they're staying at.

The angel obliges by popping out of sight to go retrieve the woman needing to get back to where he came from as soon as possible. Dean takes his hand off the speaker as soon as the angel pops out of sight.

Dean- "Listen Karen I'm sending someone to get you, but I don't want you to freak out."

Karen- "Why would I freak out?" she asks suddenly seeing a man in a shirt, pant, and trench coat outfit sitting in the passenger's seat out of the corner of her eye.

Karen instantly leans to the side and stares at the man that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Castiel- "Dean sent me," he says as if that explained everything.

Karen- "Dean why is there a stranger in my car claiming that you sent him?"

Dean- "He's an angel that goes by Cass. He's going to take you to a hotel room where you'll be safe."

Karen- "This angel is going to tell me where to drive to?"

Dean- "Not exactly."

Karen- "Okay?"

Dean- "Cass is going to teleport you."

Karen- "Of course he is because that makes perfect sense."

Dean- "Just trust me on this. I would also suggest that you hold your breath."

Dean hangs up making Karen do the same as the angel proceeds to bring his two fingers toward her forehead. With cell phone in hand Karen climbs out through the driver's side door and looks over the hood of the car.

Karen- "Now..." she starts to say expecting to see the angel pop up across the way.

Castiel- "I don't have time for this," she hears him say behind her.

Karen spins around to see the angel starting to come at her.

Karen- "Now wait just a minute," she says stepping to the side stretching her hand out. "How does this teleporting thing work anyway?"

Castiel- "Just like it sounds."

Karen doesn't have time to say another word or step back as the angel places two fingers against her forehead before she can. She has just enough time to close her eyes forgetting to hold her breath, as the both of them are transported inside a hotel room. Dropping her phone she falls to the floor on her hands and knees feeling like she might be sick as the phone begins to ring. After taking a couple deep breaths Karen sits up and answers the phone without bothering to look at who's calling.

Karen- "Hello?"

Dean- "Are you in the room?" he asks driving with the phone in one hand up to his ear and the other on the wheel as Sam looks on from the passenger's seat.

Karen- "We're here."

Castiel- "I have to go."

Karen- "Cass says he has to go."

Dean- "Tell him to stay there."

Karen looks over to where the angel was standing last, but he's not there.

Karen- "He's gone."

Dean- "Just don't go anywhere. I mean it Karen we'll be there soon."

Both Dean and Karen hang up their phones as the woman gets to her feet to sit on the edge of one of two beds setting her phone down on the mattress next to her. It isn't long before her head starts to pound and an image materializes in her mind of the possessed man in a room at a different hotel somewhere. The man has two young women in neat jean pants and silk tops in the room both bound to a chair with pillowcases tied around their mouths. They are clearly terrified as the man grabs the ice bucket from off the counter in the back with a knife in his other hand and returns to the girls ripping open one of the woman's throat. Quickly placing the bucket underneath the gagging woman's throat he watches the blood flow into it taking it away once he feels it's full enough. Kneeling down he quickly draws a symbol on the floor as the woman he had slashed the throat of bows her head falling deathly silent. Once the symbol is finished he leans back on his knees and closes his eyes chanting in an ancient language summoning up a demon in the unharmed woman. The image disappears and Karen gets to her shaky feet to head over to the simple bathroom flipping on the light. She turns the faucet on splashing her face with cold water. Turning the water off she grabs a hand towel from the small pile stacked on the sink's counter and dries her face. Looking up over the towel into the mirror she sees a black eyed woman that looks just like her staring back, or at least she thinks she does. Karen instantly drops the towel and punches the mirror with her bare fist tearing it away from the shattered bloodied circle in the middle of it afterward. She then walks out of the bathroom, but only makes it a few steps. She leans her back up against the wall behind and slides down in a sitting position with her knees up. Wrapping her arms around them Karen places her forehead against her knees with her eyes closed desperately trying to keep it together. She can hear the door unlock but doesn't bother lifting her head up.

Dean- "Karen?" she hears him call as he steps inside followed by Sam closing the door shut behind him. "What happened to your hand?" he asks of her bloodied knuckles as he kneels down in front of her.

Karen finally lifts her head her human eyes glossy from trying to hold back tears.

Dean- "What did you see?"

Karen tells Dean about the second vision as briefly as possible skipping the description of the first in hopes that they might be able to find the two girls before it's too late.

Dean- "Call Cass and have him pop back in here," he tells Sam.

As Sam calls out the angel's name Dean helps Karen up to wash the wound over the bathroom sink he glances up at the shattered mirror of. After washing the wound Dean turns the water off and wraps the hand with one of the small cloth towels. Stepping back out they see the angel standing in the middle of the room not looking all too happy about the interruption.

Castiel- "Yes Dean."

Dean- "I need you to take Karen over to Bobby's and I want you to stay with her this time."

Castiel- "I would if I didn't have something else going on at the moment."

Dean- "We could really use your help Cass."

Castiel- "Fine."

Dean turns back to Karen who can't keep a single tear from escaping.

Dean- "Sam and I are going to take care of this. In the mean time I'm going to have you stay with a good friend of ours."

Karen- "Thank you," she tells the older brother after which Dean gives Bobby a call to let him know that he was about to get some company. "Just let me grab my phone," she tells the angel before he can do any teleporting.

Sam- "I'll get it," he offers going over to grab her phone from off the bed and coming back to hand it over.

Karen- "Thanks Sam," she says taking the phone from his hand and placing it inside her front pant pocket.

With Karen ready to go the angel transports them both over to Bobby's place popping up in the middle of the living room with the man himself waiting for them. She had remembered to hold her breath this time, which helped a little, but still feels the need to sit down. While Bobby helps her over to the sofa the brothers are on the search for a demon-possessed man they hope to find before it's too late.

Karen- "You must be Bobby," she says looking over at the man taking a seat next to her.

Bobby- "That would be me," he confirms taking the wrapped up hand and removing the towel to get a better look at it. "I'll be right back," he tells her setting the towel down on the coffee table in front of the sofa as he gets up to go retrieve the medical kit.

**Note**: I don't have the best memory in the world when it comes to details. Fictionally speaking I'm only assuming Bobby has a coffee table in front of the sofa, but I could be wrong. Don't remember exactly what Bobby's place looks like both inside and out on the show so this is all just a guess.

Bobby soon returns with medical kit in hand and sets it down on the coffee table as he sits back down on the sofa next to her. Opening the kit up Bobby gets to work on cleaning and dressing the wound starting with the cleaning part.

Karen- "And how long have you known the Winchester brothers?" she asks out of curiosity.

Bobby- "A long time," he tells her concentrating on the task at hand.

Karen- "Are you a hunter like Sam and Dean?" she asks.

Bobby- "I take it they told you about what we do."

Karen- "Dean actually. Course I had to pry it out of him. Sam on the other hand probably would have just told me if Dean hadn't been there."

Bobby- "Trust me there are some things you're better off not knowing about," he tells her finishing up by dressing the wound with a roll of white bandage he severs the end of with a pair of small silver scissors.

Tucking the end away to secure the whole thing Bobby informs her where the spare bedroom is if she would like to go lay down as he packs the medical kit back up.

Karen- "I think I'll just rest here on the sofa for the night."

Closing the medical kit Bobby gets up off the sofa telling Karen to make herself at home. Karen thanks the man as he heads off with medical kit in hand to put away before getting some rest himself. Taking the phone out of her pocket Karen sets it on the coffee table and lies down on the sofa in an attempt to get as much peaceful sleep as she can.

Saturday 7:00 am

A vision comes to Karen of the man with the demon inside that had once possessed her standing outside in an ally somewhere facing the brunette woman.

Demon- "You're going to have to do this on your own for now."

Karen's eyes slowly begin to open as she sits herself up to see the angel standing by the front window staring out of it. Her phone begins to ring before she can ask the angel if he had been up all night and picks it up to see that it's Sam calling.

Karen- "Hey Sam," she greets.

Sam- "I have some good news and bad news," he tells her on the other line.

Karen- "What's the good news?"

Sam- "We managed to save the two girls and took them home."

Karen- "Thank God," she says with relief. "What's the bad news."

Sam- "The demon got away."

Karen- "Well at least you were able to save the girls."

Sam- "You didn't happen to have another vision?"

Karen- "Nothing that would help."

Sam- "Listen we need to take a break, but if you have any more visions I want you to call either myself or Dean. In the mean time just stay at Bobby's place, but if you absolutely have to go somewhere have Cass go with you."

Karen- "I will."

The two hang up without another word as Karen gets up from the sofa setting her phone back down on the coffee table.

Karen- "Cass," she calls getting the angel's attention. "Think you can take me back to my car real quick?" she asks wanting to get her bag and purse out of it.

The angel obliges without a word giving Karen a tap on the shoulder this time as she takes a deep breath. The trip is a little easier on her this time around making Karen believe that she might already be getting used to it. She's relieved to see that her car is still in the same spot she had left it and reaches inside to grab the bag and purse from the back seat. With purse and bag in hand she and the angel are transported back just as a refreshed Bobby enters the living room. Karen greets Bobby asking the man if he would mind that she used the shower. Bobby doesn't have a problem with it and heads into the kitchen while Karen sets her purse down on the coffee table taking the bag into the spare bathroom with her. She stays in the bathroom behind its closed door for privacy emerging fifteen minutes later refreshed in a jean pant and plain shirt outfit. Upon entering the living room she sees that Castiel had taken up the same position by the window staring out of it. Deciding to join the angel Karen sets the bag down next to the coffee table and walks over to the other side of the window leaning her shoulder up against the wall next to it.

Karen- "Do you ever sit down Cas?" she asks.

Castiel- "Sometimes," he says staring out the window.

Karen- "And how long have you known Sam and Dean?" she asks out of curiosity.

Castiel- "A while," he says continuing to stare out the window.

Karen- "The three of you have been friends for a while?"

Castiel- "We've known about the brothers since the day they were born, but I never actually met them face to face till they were grown. It was then that the three of us became friends," he explains looking over at her.

Karen- "Whose we?"

Castiel- "Angels," he explains. "Course that was before I was reminded of what I really am."

Karen- "And what are you Cass?"

Castiel- "A soldier of God to do what my father asks of me, at least that's what I used to believe."

Karen- "What about now?"

Castiel- "I don't know what to believe anymore," he admits.

Karen- "You can always choose to believe in your friends Cass."

The angel stares at Karen for a few seconds letting the words sink in.

Castiel- "What about you?" he asks out of curiosity.

Karen- "I believe that everyone can use at least one good friend angels included. As for myself I have at least one best friend named Nancy," she begins to explain reverting her attention to staring out the window. "I'm just getting to know you and Bobby. Dean is more like a big brother that tries to act tough all the time. And Sam..." she states suddenly falling silent.

An image flutters through her mind of the demon that had once been inside her mentioning something about a former soulless brother.

Karen- "When I was possessed the demon mentioned something about a former soulless Sam," she informs the angel looking over at him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

Before Castiel can answer her Bobby emerges from the kitchen asking Karen to come join him inside. Karen obliges and steps up next to Bobby just finishing up with the scrambled eggs and bacon cooking on the stovetop.

Bobby- "I told you there are certain things you're better off not knowing about," he tells her placing some scrambled eggs and bacon on one of three plates stacked on the counter next to the stovetop. "Now go sit down and eat," he says handing the full plate over to her.

Karen silently takes the plate from Bobby's hand and proceeds to head over to the table with it. She might have silently taken the plate over to the table but still wanted an answer not about to let it go just yet.

Karen- "Cass," she calls setting the plate down on the table in front of a chair.

Castiel comes walking into the kitchen upon hearing his name being called stopping just inside of it.

Karen- "What do you know about Sam's soul?" she asks placing one hand on top of the back of the chair and the other on her hip.

Bobby- "Don't tell her anything Cass," he says turning around second plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it in hand.

Karen- "Did Sam not have a soul at one point?" she asks the angel as Bobby makes his way across the room toward the kitchen table.

Bobby- "Don't answer that Cass," he says setting the second plate made for the angel since he was there down at the head of the table next to that of which Karen's sat. "Look there are some things you're better off not getting involved in," he tells her having purposely put himself between Karen and the angel.

Karen- "I'm already involved Bobby," she tells him.

Bobby- "Just stop asking questions alright?"

Karen doesn't verbally answer Bobby taking it as a sign of cooperation and watches the man head back over to the stove top to load the last plate.

Karen- "Well Cass?" she asks turning her attention back on the angel.

Castiel- "Sam's soul used to be in hell."

Bobby- "Damn it Cass!" he exclaims looking over at the angel as he turns back around full plate in hand.

Karen- "What was it doing in hell?"

Bobby gives the angel a stern look as he approaches the table loudly setting the last plate at the head of it opposite Castiel. It's enough to make Karen look over at Bobby.

Bobby- "Enough questions," he tells her. "Now sit down and eat."

Karen obliges for now both her and the angel sitting down as Bobby does the same.

Neither Karen nor the angel digs in right away due to the woman still wanting answers.

Karen- "So why was Sam's soul in hell?" she asks looking over at the angel.

The angel doesn't answer looking over at Bobby staring at him across the way. Karen glances over at Bobby then turns her attention back on the angel.

Karen- "Why was Sam's soul in hell Cass?"

Bobby- "It was left behind when he got pulled out of the pit," he tells her before the angel can answer getting Karen's attention in the process.

Karen- "But it's back inside him now?"

Bobby- "Yes Sam has his soul back thanks to Dean," he tells her hoping that it would be the last question at least for the day. "Now eat."

Karen obliges without asking any more questions to Bobby's relief.

Tuesday 7:00 am

Having no luck finding anything due to the fact that Karen's visions seemed to have ceased all together the Winchester brothers had decided to return to Bobby's. Sam had sat himself at the kitchen table staring at an open laptop screen while Dean sits on the sofa in the living room looking over the days newspaper hoping to find something. Unfortunately the news seemed to be dry of any out of the ordinary stories of late. Besides the fact that Karen didn't want to stay indoors all day she had wanted to go back to work so that Nancy wouldn't start to worry too much. Dean wouldn't have it unless the angel went with her. He also had her conceal a dagger inside her purse among other demon precautionary things before she left. Dressed in her work uniform Karen has the angel transport, something she was getting more and more used to every time, the two of them with a tap on her shoulder back to Karen's car that is thankfully still in the same spot she had left it. Karen is the one to take over the wheel while Castiel sits in the passenger's seat. Once at the diner Karen parks the car in an empty space, turns off the engine, and both her and the angel step out of it. Upon entering the diner the angel takes a seat at one of the booths Karen points out to him as she makes her way to the back lounge to put her purse she digs her cell phone out of away and clocks in. Heading over to the inside counter out in the diner Karen grabs a black half apron and ties it around her waist dropping her cell phone in one of its pockets afterward. She then proceeds to pour a cup of hot coffee and takes it over to the angel setting it down in front of him.

Castiel- "I don't have any means of paying for that," he tells her.

Karen- "Don't worry about it," she tells him with a friendly smile.

A family of five soon enters being guided over to one of Karen's tables she goes over to ask the members what they would like to drink. The family gives her their orders and she goes over to the counter with the drink machine and stacked trays to make up five glasses of orange juice.

Nancy- "Who's tall, dark, and handsome?" she asks coming over to join her best friend.

Karen- "He's just a friend," she tells her concentrating on the task at hand.

Nancy- "So what's your boyfriend's name?"

Karen- "Ca...lvin," she stutters. "And I told you he's just a friend."

Nancy- "If you say so," she says with a smile.

Karen's head starts to hurt a little and she instinctively begins to rub her forehead.

Nancy- "You okay?"

Karen- "Could you finish this up and take them to that family over there for me?" she gestures toward the group seated at one of her assigned booths. "I need to step outside for a minute."

Nancy- "Sure."

Karen thanks her friend and steps outside through the front door followed by the angel. She sits down on the bench with her head in her hands as Castiel takes a seat next to her. An image of the demon possessed man standing in an ally she didn't recognize facing the brunette materializes in Karen's mind.

Brunette- "We just need one or two more then we'll be ready."

Demon- "Make it fast."

The demon looks past the brunette and cocks his head a little to the side as the image disappears. Karen sits back with her eyes closed and the palm of her hands wrapped around the back of her neck.

Castiel- "What did you see?"

Karen- "I don't know," she says opening her eyes to look straight ahead. "The demon is being more careful this time. He's planning something I just don't know what exactly."

The two sit in silence for a minute before Karen decides to get back to work while the angel decides to stay outside on the bench. Karen makes it through the rest of her eight-hour shift going through the same break and lunch routines without any more interruptions. Both Karen and Nancy head to the back to clock out and retrieve their purse putting the aprons away under the counter out in the diner afterward. Karen would have walked out with her friend, but stays behind for a bit to have the cooks whip up some food to take back over to Bobby's. They arrive at Bobby's with the brothers in the same exact spot they had left them along with the man himself sitting in the recliner in the living room with paper in hand.

Karen- "You guys should take a break," she suggests to Sam setting the two full bags of food down on the table.

Going around to the other side Karen sets her purse down on the table as she takes a seat next to Sam. Dean and Bobby soon come to join the two in the kitchen with the older brother passing out a cold bottle of beer he gets from the fridge to everyone including Karen. Not really up to eating at the moment Castiel leans his back up against the kitchen wall while Bobby takes a seat at the head of the table next to Karen and Dean at the other end next to Sam after grabbing some food.

Sam- "What about you?" he asks the woman sitting next to him.

Karen- "I already ate at work, but you guys enjoy," she tells him.

As the guys begin to dig in Karen goes into a daze thinking about all the bazaar things that had happened as of late. She had gone from believing everything to be black and white to a gray world she never knew actually existed till now. She thinks about all the innocent people she had to watch die and what some of the people do to try to save them. It was at that moment she had the feeling that maybe she was meant to be more than just some waitress working at the local diner as everyone sits back in their chairs with full stomachs.

Karen- "Cass," she calls getting the angel's attention. "Think you can teach me how to fight?" she asks the man leaning up against the wall.

Dean- "Why do you want to learn how to fight?" he asks with beer in hand.

Karen- "So I can help you and Sam out on hunts," she says looking over at him.

Dean- "No."

Karen once again turns to the angel hearing Dean slam his drink down on the table to get her attention back on him.

Dean- "What Sam and I do is really dangerous."

Karen gives Dean a "no kidding" look then turns her attention back on the angel.

Karen- "Think you can teach me Cass?"

Castiel- "Of course."

Dean gets up from his chair beer in hand clearly upset by Karen's decision and walks away stepping outside into the back yard. Karen gets up after him leaving her beer behind on the table and goes after the older brother followed by Sam also leaving his drink behind. Stepping out into the back yard Karen finds Dean leaning against the black car with his back facing her. Sam follows Karen at first but then stops to hang back a bit as she goes around to the side of the car to confront the older brother.

Karen- "What is it you have against me becoming a hunter?"

Dean- "I don't want you involved in this Karen," he says looking over at her.

Karen- "I'm already involved Dean."

Dean- "You know what I mean. People have died hunting those things, good people."

Karen- "Do you know what happens every year on my birthday since the day I turned eighteen? I see a woman standing over a crib with a sleeping baby inside holding a knife over her. I have watched innocent people die without being able to do a thing about it. I can't help but feel that there's something inside me, whether it's good or bad I can't tell, but I'm not going to just stand by anymore. If I die at least I'll go down fighting, hopefully saving at least a few innocent souls in the process. Now you, Sam, Cas, and Bobby can either help me learn how to fight back or I can dive in headfirst unprepared. The choice is yours Dean."

Karen walks away without another word leaving Dean speechless as she heads back inside the house. Coming around to the side of the car Sam is the next to approach his brother on the subject.

Sam- "You know we can use all the help we can get Dean," he says standing next to his brother opposite from where Karen once stood.

Dean- "So you're taking her side," he says looking over at Sam.

Sam- "I'm not taking anyone's side Dean," he says to his brother reverting back to staring straight ahead as he takes a drink of his beer. "Karen is going to help whether we want it or not," he continues. "If we teach her everything we know and help her along the way she might actually live through this."

Dean continues to stare straight ahead without a word causing the younger brother to give up and head back inside the house.

Tuesday 10:30 pm

Dean and Sam are still at Bobby's both brothers at the table with the younger once again on the laptop and the other just relaxing in one of the chairs. Deciding that he needed a break Bobby had sat himself in the recliner while Karen sits on the longer sofa watching something on TV with a small square pillow clutched to her chest. The only exception is the angel that had popped out of sight earlier in the afternoon to see if he couldn't find any leads elsewhere. Karen suddenly puts the pillow up to block the screen asking Bobby to tell her when it's over. Sam too decides to take a break more out of curiosity as to what's taking place in the living room.

Sam- "What are you watching?" he asks taking a seat on the sofa resting his arm on top behind her.

Karen- "Some kind of scary movie," she tells him behind the pillow as Dean comes to lean against the outside wall of the kitchen a little curious himself.

Sam- "And why are you watching a scary movie?"

Karen peeks over the pillow to see that the scary part has passed and brings it back down keeping it clutched to her chest.

Karen- "I'm trying to stay awake," she says staring at the screen.

Another scary scene comes on and she buries her head into Sam's shoulder instead with her hand over her face.

Karen- "Tell me when it's over."

Sam- "So you want to become a hunter, but you can't even watch a fictional movie made up about the things you want to fight?"

Karen- "It's the suspenseful music."

Sam- "Why are you trying to stay awake anyway?"

Karen peeks through her fingers to see that the scary scene is over and sits up to stare at the screen.

Karen- "It's going to be my birthday at midnight tonight," she explains continuing to stare at the screen.

Sam- "You should have told us it was going to be your birthday."

Karen- "It's nothing to really celebrate Sam," she explains staring at the screen. "Besides my mom and dad will probably call after I get off work and beg me to come over like they do every year."

Another scary scene comes on and she once again buries her head in Sam's shoulder with her hand over her face.

Sam- "What happens at midnight that makes you not watch a scary movie in an attempt to stay awake?"

Karen peeks through her fingers to see a commercial start to appear. She sits up once again and looks over at the younger brother.

Karen- "Every year since I was eighteen I have the same bad dream. It starts out with a woman holding a baby girl lying on a bed in the hospital room with her husband standing over them. The mother stares down at the baby girl with a smile and a tear in her eye at first, but then the smile fades. The husband asks what's wrong but the mother just says "nothing" and goes back to smiling at the baby girl. When they get to bring the baby home the mother sets the girl down in a crib in her own room. She stares down at the sleeping baby and suggests to her husband that he should go to bed saying that she'll be there in a minute. She waits till the husband goes inside their bedroom and closes the door before going to the kitchen where she takes out one of the larger knives from a wooden block of them. I always wake up with the mother holding the knife over the sleeping baby girl's crib asking the infant to forgive her," she finishes as the commercials end and the movie resumes.

Karen glances over at the TV at the end of her story as everyone just stares at her not knowing what to say. Another scary scene comes on causing Karen to once again bury her head in Sam's shoulder with her hand over her face. Sam puts a comforting arm over her shoulder not knowing what else to do.

Tuesday 11:25 pm

Bobby and Dean begin pulling out pillows and blankets to set up in the living room for the brothers deciding to stay the night. Despite trying to stay awake Karen soon passes out with her head against Sam's shoulder. The younger brother tries to get up to lay her down on the sofa without waking Karen, but it doesn't work and she starts to blink her eyes open.

Karen- "What time is it?" she sleepily asks Sam gently starting to lay her down on the sofa.

Sam- "Get some sleep," he suggests getting Karen to lie down on her side.

Karen's too tired to argue and closes her eyes without another word. She sleeps peacefully enough till midnight rolls around and the dream begins. The image of the woman holding the baby girl in her arms at the hospital begins to materialize in her sleeping mind. It plays through as she had told Sam and she starts to grumble in her sleep. It's enough to wake both Sam sleeping on the floor and Dean on the other sofa.

Sam- "Karen," he calls getting up to kneel down next to her while Dean watches from the sofa he's lying on. "Karen," he calls out again shaking her shoulder.

The nightmare continues to play out getting to the part with the mother holding the knife over the crib. "Forgive me," the mother says making Karen's eyes pop open as she sits straight up the same reaction she always had at this part. Swinging her legs over Karen sits on the sofa with her head in her hands trying to get the horrid image out of her mind. Sam gets up to sit next to her, but she stands up telling the younger brother to go back to sleep.

Karen- "You too Dean," she says as she heads straight for the kitchen.

Sam doesn't lie back down and stands up as Karen disappears inside the kitchen. Dean also gets up and stops just inside the kitchen watching his brother approach Karen getting a glass from the cupboard above the sink. He steps up beside her as she begins to fill the glass with cold tap water.

Karen- "Sorry I woke you guys," she apologizes turning off the faucet once the glass is half full.

Sam- "I'm more concerned about you right now than the fact that you woke us up," he says as she takes a drink setting the glass down in the sink afterward.

Karen- "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine," she tells him resting her back against the counter.

Wrapping the palm of her hands around the back of her neck with her head bowed Karen closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths a ritual she did every year just after midnight.

Sam- "You sure you're okay?"

Karen- "Go back to sleep Sam," she orders with her eyes closed.

Sam stares at her for a little longer then starts to walk away toward the living room. Dean grabs his arm on the way out and gestures with his head for his brother to go back inside the kitchen. Looking back at Karen Sam decides to go with his brother's suggestion.

Karen- "Sam..." she begins to say opening her eyes to see the man approaching her.

Sam catches Karen by surprise gently grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward him wrapping his arms around her. She looks over his shoulder at Dean looking at them with a sympathetic expression on his face for a second before heading back to the sofa he was sleeping on in the living room. Wrapping her arms around Sam's waist Karen lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

Wednesday 7:40 am

**Note:** When I wrote all this I completely forgot that the angel character has the ability to heal. I would have changed it, but then I would have to change the whole story line, which I just couldn't bring myself to do. It also wouldn't have been nearly as dramatic, which is something a story needs at least a little bit of, if Castiel healed her just like that so for the sake of argument the angel can't heal this one.

Karen arrives at the diner twenty minutes early and heads straight back to the lounge. Castiel, the angel Sam had called himself to go with her before she left, takes a seat at one of the booths as usual.

Karen- "Hey Nancy," she greets her best friend already sitting at one of the tables inside the lounge.

Nancy- "Is your boyfriend here today?" she asks as Karen takes a seat across from her setting her purse down on the table.

Karen- "I told you he's just a friend," she repeats. "And yes he's here today."

Nancy- "You know I drove by your house yesterday, but your car wasn't there."

Karen- "I'm staying at a friend's place for now."

Nancy- "And this friend would be?"

Karen- "Bobby."

Nancy- "And how did you meet this Bobby?"

Karen- "Through De...ustin and Sa...unny," she says deciding to use their fake names at the last second.

Nancy looks at her friend with a goofy smile on her face.

Karen- "What?"

Nancy- "Does Calvin know about Dustin or Sunny?"

Karen- "For the last time Calvin is just a friend. So is Dustin."

Nancy- "What about Sunny?"

Karen hesitates to answer at first. "Sunny is just a friend," she finally tells her.

Nancy- "Uh huh," she says with a smile.

Karen opens her mouth to protest, but then shuts it due to a headache she feels coming on. She instinctively starts to rub her forehead vaguely hearing Nancy calling out her name as an image materializes in Karen's mind. She can see Castiel walking down an ally way she actually recognizes with an abandoned warehouse and the back of another building on either side a little further away from the diner. His name is being whispered taking him deeper and deeper down the ally. He's concentrating on the same demon possessed man they had been searching for standing before him further away to notice another demon possessed man come around a corner plunging a dagger into the angel's back from behind. The image quickly fades, but the headache takes a little longer to die down.

Nancy- "You okay?" she asks her best friend.

Karen- "Could you go see if Cas is still out there?"

Nancy- "Who?"

Karen- "Calvin," she corrects.

Nancy- "Sure," she says getting up from her seat.

Karen's headache finally starts to die down a little as Nancy walks out of the lounge to see if the man is still sitting in the booth. She returns after a minute Karen's headache completely gone now. Looking back at her friend Nancy informs Karen that he must have just stepped out.

Karen- "I have to go," she says grabbing her purse and getting up from her seat.

Nancy- "Karen!" she exclaims grabbing her friend by the arm. "What's going on?"

Karen- "I just have to go," she says yanking her arm free.

Karen takes off leaving a best friend standing there bewildered by what had just taken place. She races past the customers sitting in the diner, out the front door, and toward the ally way she recognized in her vision. She doesn't stop running till she can see the angel in the distance with the demon possessed man sneaking up behind and the main one in front.

Karen- "Cass!" she calls out making the angel turn around just in time.

Castiel manages to turn the blade on the demon-possessed man stabbing him in the heart with it taking the weapon for himself. Demon possessed men, a few of which have daggers, soon start pouring out of every nuke and cranny ruthlessly turning on the angel. The angel manages to destroy a few before getting trapped in a circle of fire the main demon possessed man uses a lighter to ignite with the others outside of it. Karen comes to a stop a few feet away from the group of six demon possessed men still alive looking back at her with black eyes and an angel trapped inside a ring of fire. The main demon steps around the group taking a stance next to the angel.

Demon- "Good to see you again Karen."

Karen- "Go to hell."

Demon- "Been there done that," he says. "I would love to stick around but I can't stay too long. Have to make sure I'll be around for plan B if this doesn't work."

Karen- "Fine, but let the angel go first."

Demon- "Why do you even care?" he asks. "They're nothing but emotionless soldiers whose only purpose in life is to follow orders from the man upstairs."

Karen- "He's a friend."

Demon- "Angels don't have friends."

Karen- "Well this one does."

The main demon just looks over at the black-eyed group. "Make her suffer," he tells them causing the angel to glare at him.

The demon group smiles and slowly begins to approach the woman as she pulls the dagger from her purse tossing the bag on the ground near the wall next to her.

Demon- "Why Castiel do you actually care about this human?" he asks looking back at the angel with a smile. "That is so...pathetic," he concludes with a straight face.

Despite little training Karen also puts up a good fight and even manages to kill one of the demon possessed men almost instantly.

Castiel- "When I get out of this I'm going to kill you myself," he tells the main demon possessed man.

Demon- "Why don't you step out of that fire and do it right now," he states then turns his attention toward the action taking place as the angel continues to glare at the man.

Karen manages to destroy two more demon-possessed men with the dagger, but can't dodge a swipe across the stomach from one of the three still alive. Castiel looks over to see the same demon possessed man slap Karen across the face with the back of his hand so hard she drops the dagger and goes down on her hands and knees. Another demon grabs her by the hair and tosses her to the side causing her back to hit the wall of the building behind. The man who had grabbed her by the hair walks away toward the main demon with some of the strands in his fist. Assuming the main demon has seen enough both he and the other begin to walk away as one of the two remaining possessed men runs up in an attempt to kick Karen in the bloodied stomach. She manages to get up enough strength to scoot back making the man's shoe covered foot hit the wall. Grabbing his ankle Karen swipes the demon possessed man's feet out from underneath him causing his back to hit the ground. She barely starts reaching for the dagger near by when the other demon sends her flying to the other side by an unseen force. She hits the opposite wall with her back and falls to the ground. Karen is slow to get up this time, but manages to reach over and grab her purse near by reaching inside it to pull out a bottle of water.

Demon One- "Drinking water?" he practically laughs both he and the other coming around to face her as she unscrews the lid.

Demon Two- "And what is that supposed to do?"

What they didn't know was that Dean had the water dumped out and replaced it with the holy kind.

Karen- "This," she says splashing some of it in both of the demon possessed men faces.

Instinctively covering their burning faces both men go down on their knees as Karen gets to her feet and tries to race over to the angel as fast as she can, but only gets so close. The affect doesn't last forever and she finds herself being thrown to the side once again by an unseen force against the wall. Karen drops the bottle as she falls to the ground while the angel stares at the water pouring out willing it to come his way. The demon possessed men don't pay attention concentrating more on making Karen suffer. They slowly approach the woman as she tries to get to her feet using the palm of her hand to press up against the wall to pull herself up with the other pressed against her injured stomach. She manages to get up on her knees as one of the demons comes around to glare down at her.

Karen- "Think you can stop throwing me against the wall for one second so I can free my friend you black eyed bastard," she retorts looking up at him.

The demon responds by giving her a hard slap across the face with the back of his hand causing her to once again go down on her hands and knees.

Castiel- "Leave her alone!" he practically shouts.

The two demons look back at the angel standing outside the ring of fire holding a dagger he had retrieved from off the ground in his hand. The demon-possessed men leave the woman slowly getting to her feet while clutching her stomach to go after the angel. Despite the pain she manages to stumble over to the dagger once concealed inside her purse and picks it up off the ground in case the angel needed any help. Castiel, of course, has no problem with the two demon possessed men and quickly disposes of them using the dagger in his hand. Seeing as how the angel doesn't need her help after all Karen goes to retrieve her purse grabbing it with the same hand she has the dagger in and sits down leaning her sore back up against the wall behind. Closing her eyes shut Karen can hear the angel-approaching stopping to kneel down next to her. The angel informs Karen that he needs to get her to a hospital as he sets the dagger down in preparation of scooping her up into his arms.

Karen- "Not the hospital," she says opening her eyes. "Bobby's."

Karen closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as the angel gives her a tap on the shoulder. The trip doesn't feel so well on her injury and she lets go the dagger and purse to clutch her stomach in pain. Only Dean and Sam are inside and rush over to kneel down next to them as Castiel catches the woman in his arms before the back of her head hits the floor.

Dean- "What happened?"

Castiel- "Go get Bobby," he tells the older brother.

Dean doesn't respond right away and just stares at Karen.

Castiel- "Now Dean!" he practically yells.

Snapping himself out of it Dean races for the back yard to get Bobby.

Sam- "What happened?" he asks the angel.

Castiel- "We ran into some demons," he explains looking over at him.

Karen- "He said something about a plan B," she tells the younger brother the pain slightly dying down.

Dean soon races back inside followed by Bobby who quickly goes to retrieve the medical kit. Coming back with kit in hand Bobby kneels down next to her. Setting the kit down on the floor Bobby opens it up then lifts the bottom part of Karen's shirt to get a better look at the wound. Fortunately for Karen the blade hadn't gone all the way through, but it was enough to make the cut on her stomach bleed. The dressing of the wound Bobby had asked her to sit up for with Sam's help wasn't so bad. It was the disinfectant Bobby poured on the wound before hand causing it to sting like hell that was the worst part. Dean can only take so much and disappears out back once again. With Karen all patched up both Sam and Bobby help the woman over to the sofa where they make her lie down.

Sam- "Just try to relax," he tells her.

While the angel stands next to the sofa watching over the woman and Bobby begins packing up the medical kit Sam disappears outside to join his brother leaning against the side of the black car with his back facing him.

Sam- "You okay?" he asks his brother.

Dean- "I'm just great Sam how about yourself?" he sarcastically asks looking over at him.

Sam- "Karen's stronger than you give her credit for Dean."

Dean- "Ellen, Jo, and dad were strong, hell they were hunters Sam, dad being the best of them and look what happened to them."

Sam- "That doesn't mean it's going to happen to Karen."

Dean- "Karen's not a hunter Sam!" he practically shouts.

Sam- "She can be."

Dean just stares at his brother for a second then goes back to staring straight ahead.

Sam- "I don't like seeing Karen get hurt just as much as you, but she's a part of this whether you like it or not Dean. If we help her we can prevent what happened to everyone from happening to her."

Dean- "We couldn't save Ellen, Jo, or dad," he tells Sam looking over at him.

Sam- "Maybe we'll get it right this time around," he says walking away back inside the house afterward to leave his brother to his thoughts.

Sam walks into the house to see Bobby sitting in the recliner, the angel standing next to the sofa staring down at it, and Karen lying on her side with her eyes closed.

Sam- "How is she?" he asks walking up next to the angel.

Castiel- "She's asleep," he informs him.

Sam gives the angel a pat on the shoulder and goes to sit down on the smaller sofa leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Sam stays on the smaller sofa, Bobby in the recliner, the angel standing next to the woman, Karen asleep on the longer sofa, and Dean out back trying to recuperate from a rough start to the woman's birthday.

Wednesday 4:00 pm

Karen starts to wake and looks over to see the angel still standing there. She tries to get up in the middle of the sofa on her own grabbing hold of the top of the backrest causing Sam to instantly get up off the smaller one to help her the rest of the way.

Bobby- "You should be lying still," he tells her from the recliner.

Karen- "I'm fine," she groans as Sam takes a seat next to her. "Have a seat Cas," she tells the angel.

Castiel obliges silently taking a seat on the other side of Karen. Dean soon comes to join everyone inside leaning his back up against the outside kitchen wall.

Karen- "And where did you disappear to?" she asks looking past the angel over at the older brother.

Dean- "Out back," he tells her.

Karen- "You okay?" she asks him.

He doesn't answer right away the images of Ellen, Jo, and his mom and dad's faces go flashing through Dean's mind.

Karen- "Dean?"

Dean- "Yeah," he says snapping himself out of it just as Karen's phone begins to ring inside her purse.

Karen instantly tries to get up but gets sternly told by Bobby to sit down.

Karen- "I have to get that Bobby," she tells him knowing whom it is that's calling.

Sam- "I'll get it," he offers getting up from the sofa to go retrieve her purse.

Coming back to sit down next to her Sam hands over the purse to Karen who digs through it to find her cell phone seeing that it's Nancy not her mom calling. Setting the purse down on the coffee table Karen opens the phone up and puts it to her ear.

Karen- "Hey Nancy."

Nancy- "What happened to you?" she asks on the other line. "Are you okay?"

Karen- "I'm fine," she lies hearing a beeping noise letting her know she has another call. "I have to go Nancy," she tells her.

Nancy- "Karen..."

Karen- "I'll explain later."

Karen hangs up on her friend and looks at the screen to see that it's her mother calling she accepts and puts the phone to her ear.

Karen- "Hi mom."

Wife/Husband- "Happy Birthday!" she hears them call in unison.

Karen- "Thanks guys," she says with a smile.

Wife- "So I was thinking about ordering some pizzas for tonight. What do you think?"

Karen- "Listen mom I know I usually go over there for my birthday, but I can't today."

Wife- "Why not?"

Karen- "Why?" she questions looking around the room for an answer. It's not like she wanted to lie to her mom she just didn't want to worry her with the unbelievable truth. "Well...because...I...have...a date tonight," she says looking over at Sam.

It only takes Karen a second to realize her mistake and she stares straight ahead.

Wife- "With who?"

Karen- "A guy," she says leaning back in her seat.

Wife- "And what's this guy's name?"

Karen says the first name that pops into her head. "Sunny," she says closing her eyes at the realization of her second mistake.

Wife- "Well I think that's just great that you're finally going out again since that idiot Tyler dumped you for another girl in high school. Why don't you have him over here for your birthday? In fact you can invite anyone you'd like. When did you want to come over for your birthday anyway?"

Karen- "When?" she questions opening her eyes to look over at Bobby who holds up five fingers with a goofy smile on his face. "How about Monday?" she suggests giving the man a "you better wipe that smirk off your face" look.

Wife- "Sounds great."

Karen- "Could you do me a favor and give Nancy a call to let her know that I won't be there."

Wife- "Sure."

Karen- "I appreciate it."

Wife- "Well we'll let you go so you can get ready for your date."

Husband- "See you on Monday."

Karen- "See you guys on Monday," she tells them hanging up afterward and setting the phone down on the coffee table.

Dean- "So what do you and Sunny have planned for this date of yours?"

Karen gives the older brother the same look she had given Bobby the angel not understanding how she could even think about going out given the circumstances.

Dean- "What do you say we head over to the diner and see if we can't find any leads," he suggests to his brother with a goofy smile on his face.

Sam- "Sounds like a plan," he tells Dean then looks over at Karen. "What time should I pick you up?"

Karen- "Could you hand me that pillow Cass?" she asks the angel referring to the small square one in the corner of the sofa.

The angel twists around to grab the pillow handing it over to Karen.

Karen- "Thanks Cass."

She uses the pillow to smack Sam in the chest with it. She then leans back and closes her eyes due to the short lived sudden pain she feels in her stomach.

Karen- "That was smart," she tells herself out loud.

Sam- "How about seven?" he asks with a smile not about to let it go just yet.

Karen opens her eyes and gives Sam the same look she had given Dean and Bobby.

Sam- "Eight then?" he asks with the same goofy smile.

Karen- "Just go," she tells him.

Sam gets up off the sofa without another word, but keeps the same smile on his face.

Karen- "Why don't you go with them Cass," she suggests to the angel with a straight face not really getting the joke.

Castiel obliges to Karen's suggestion and gets up off the sofa to join the brothers. The brothers and angel eventually arrive at the diner parking the black car in one of the empty spaces and follow Castiel to the scene of the crime. Thanks to someone having mysteriously cleaned up the mess to the point of there being no indication that a fight had ensued the three have no police to deal with. Thanks to the mess of the dead bodies and weapons that seemed to have vanished into thin air getting cleaned up there was nothing for the three to go on despite doing a thorough search of the place. The brothers and angel eventually give up and decide to head back over to Bobby's to check in on Karen. Bobby informs the three upon stepping inside the house that Karen is outside in the back. While Castiel and Dean stay behind Sam heads out back to see Karen leaning against an old car with her back facing him. She had changed out of her work clothes and was now wearing neat dark blue jean pants and a black shirt with an open dark brown jacket over it she had pulled out of her bag. She had also slipped on the same black shoes she wears for work.

Karen- "Find anything?" she asks staring straight ahead as Sam comes over to lean up against the car next to her.

Sam- "Nothing yet."

Karen subconsciously places her hand against the bandaged wound just starting to heal underneath her shirt as she continues to stare straight ahead.

Sam- "We'll find him Karen."

Karen- "I know you will," she says looking over at him.

Sam- "You look great by the way," he tells her to which Karen responds with the rolling of her eyes and looking straight ahead again knowing she wasn't going to hear the end of it any time soon.

Karen- "Listen my mom wants you to come over for my birthday on Monday but you really don't have to go if you don't want to," she informs the younger brother looking over at him. "I'll just tell her that you had to work or something."

Sam- "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Karen- "Then I would like to apologize ahead of time."

Sam- "Apologize for what?"

Karen- "I've only had one boyfriend in my life that ended up leaving me for another girl he was cheating on me with in high school. Ever since then my mom thought I had given up on boys and meaningful relationships all together which I did to keep from getting hurt again. Now that she believes I've finally met someone she's most likely going to hound you with a lot of questions on Monday."

Sam just stares at her without a word.

Karen- "Why are you looking at me like that Sam?"

She had unwittingly told him something personal one only tells someone they really trust. It only takes her a second to realize what that look might be about.

Karen- "I should probably head back inside," she says starting to push herself away from the car but then leans back feeling slightly light headed for a second.

Sam- "You all right?" he asks her pushing himself away from the car.

Karen- "I'm fine," she tells him pushing herself away from the car once again.

She manages to make it just inside the house with Sam following alongside when she has to stop feeling slightly dizzy again. The dizziness is followed by what she swears she can hear several voices chanting inside her head this time.

Sam- "Karen?" he asks gently grabbing her arm.

Karen grabs onto the younger brother's arm and looks up at him as the chanting inside her head grows louder causing her to feel weak in the knees. Sam catches Karen before she falls to her knees and carefully scoops the woman up into his arms. Carrying her over to the longer sofa Sam lays the passed out woman down on her back as everyone gathers around. Opening her eyes Karen finds herself lying on her stomach on a gray stone floor. A bewildered Karen gets to her feet only to be pinned against a wall made out of the same material behind by an unseen force. The main demon who had once possessed her comes walking out of the shadows with human looking eyes in the dimly candle lighted room holding a dagger in his right hand as he approaches Karen stopping a foot away.

Karen- "It's just a dream," she says out loud more to herself closing her eyes.

Demon- "You know the funny thing about dreams is that when you feel any kind of pain in them you can actually feel it in real life."

The main demon slips his left hand under the jacket, presses it against her side placing his thumb against part of her injured stomach, and gives it a painful squeeze. She not only screams out due to the pain she feels in her dream, but also at Bobby's. Castiel or the others can't stand it and the angel places two fingers against her forehead in an attempt to break through. The demon lets go his grip and steps to the side staring up at the ceiling. She takes the opportunity while the demon is distracted to look around at her surroundings. There's not much but a large room made completely out of gray stone with three arched tunnels one in the middle and two on either side. In the crevices on either side of the tunnels are thick single lighted candles making the place softly light up.

Demon- "I think your angel friend might be trying to break through," he says with an evil smile as the moment soon passes. "I guess he finally gave up," he concludes turning back around.

Karen closes her eyes silently begging herself to wake up as the demon steps in front of her with the same evil smile on his face.

Demon- "You might be able to resist demonic possession Karen, but you can't wake up from this."

Karen opens her eyes to glare at the demon. "I'm stronger than you think," she tells him.

Demon- "Really?" he questions. "Strong enough not to feel this?" he asks plunging the dagger into her shoulder afterward.

Karen screams out in pain her shoulder starting to bleed back at Bobby's.

Dean- "You have to do something Cass!" he practically yells at the angel.

Castiel- "I can't Dean!" he practically yells back. "Believe me I wish I could but the spell is too powerful for me to break through," he informs the older brother in a calmer tone of voice.

The main demon pulls out the dagger in her dream and runs his finger along the edge of it. He then closes his eyes and licks his bloodied finger with delight.

Demon- "Still just as sweet as ever," he says opening his now black eyes.

Karen closes her eyes and bows her head once again silently begging herself to wake up. The main demon uses the flat part of the tip of the dagger underneath Karen's chin to lift her head her eyes remaining closed as she continues to silently beg herself to wake up.

Demon- "Do you really think you can wake up from this Karen? You're mine to do with what I want now and what I want is for you to suffer for as long as I let you live."

Karen screams even louder inside her head to wake up. It works enough that she is able to open her eyes grabbing hold of Sam's arm.

Karen- "He's in a castle or dungeon of some kind," she tells him and goes on to describe the gray stone interior of it as the chanting inside her head begins again.

Karen tries to continue but can't stay awake for long and soon passes out once again.

Castiel- "I think I know where he is," he says out loud.

Dean- "Then what are we waiting for?" he questions getting to his feet.

Sam and the angel also get to their feet the younger brother telling Bobby to stay with Karen. The brothers and angel quickly gather up some weapons from the trunk of the black car before getting teleported near the location Castiel believes the demon to be. Back inside the house Bobby kneels down next to Karen and takes hold of her hand.

Bobby- "Hang in there Karen," he tells her.

Back in her dream Karen opens her eyes once again lying on the stone floor.

Demon- "Welcome back."

She instantly gets to her feet only to get pinned against the wall behind once again.

Demon- "Your friends can't save you this time Karen," he tells her.

Karen- "Then you don't know my friends very well you slimy, spineless, heartless, pathetic, black eyed little maggot."

The demon once again wraps his left hand around her waist lightly placing his thumb against her injured stomach. He then leans into her so that his lips barely brush up against her ear.

Demon- "And you don't know what real pain feels like, but you will when I get through with you," he says into her ear.

The demon presses his thumb against her stomach causing Karen to scream out in pain.

Demon- "Where are your friends now Karen?"

The demon is suddenly pulled back receiving a dagger in the back right through to his heart.

Castiel- "Right here," he says to the demon-possessed man from behind.

The angel pulls out the blade and tosses the man on the floor dead. Falling to the ground Karen opens her eyes using the back of the sofa to pull herself up. While Bobby races for the medical kit back at the house Castiel, Dean, and Sam are busy trying not to get killed by a group of demon-possessed men and one brunette. A symbol had been drawn with strands of Karen's hair and lighted candles lying in the middle of it on the stone floor. As soon as the brothers and angel have taken care of the demons Castiel transports the three of them back over to the black car after having gathered up the weapons. After placing the weapons back inside the trunk of the car all three step back inside the house Bobby already having finished re-wrapping Karen's stomach and was about to start on her shoulder. Sam comes over to sit next to her on the sofa while Dean and the angel stand behind it looking down at her.

Karen- "Do you have to use that?" she asks of the disinfectant Bobby reaches for.

Bobby- "If you want the wound to get infected I guess I don't."

Karen- "Fine."

Despite Sam taking hold of her hand and looking into his eyes the cold liquid still stings like hell making Karen close her eyes in discomfort. The wrapping of the wound is less discomforting Bobby telling Karen that she should get some rest as he begins to pack up the kit.

Karen- "I don't want to rest Bobby," she defiantly says looking over at him.

Bobby- "You should at least lay down," he tells her grabbing the closed medical kit as he gets to his feet.

Karen- "I don't want to lay down Bobby," she tells the man standing before her.

Bobby- "You need to try to get some rest Karen."

Karen quickly gets to her feet, despite her injuries, the adrenaline in her blood from being so scared inside numbing the pain to the point that she can barely feel anything.

Karen- "I don't want to try to rest, or lay down, or even close my eyes!" she shouts. "You're not my father Bobby so don't tell me what to do!"

Everyone just stares at Karen, especially Bobby, who doesn't know how to respond to the short outburst.

Karen- "I didn't mean it like that Bobby," she tells him in a solemn tone feeling guilty about snapping at him like that. "Just let me get some fresh air and I promise I'll come lay down," she says then proceeds to walk away toward the back yard. "Sit down Sam," she tells the younger brother starting to get up from the sofa.

Sam doesn't get up at first then gets to his feet after a second and goes after Karen gently grabbing her arm in the middle of the kitchen. Karen stops but doesn't say anything or even look at him. He has to gently pull her in himself carefully wrapping his arms around her in the process. Karen in turn wraps her good arm around Sam's waist and lays her head on his shoulder as tears start to trickle down her cheeks.


End file.
